


On their first Easter, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Easter, they learned about . . .

Eggs 

Alien chirps fill the lab as every alien and their pets line the tables. Eggs sit in cartons in the middle of the tables while each station has their own cups filled with red, blue and yellow dye and an egg dipping spoon. They also have white wax crayons to draw on the eggs before dipping them. 

Rebecca smiles as she drinks her coffee while watching them. Even Spectrum’s little works decorate eggs for Easter. 

 

Bunny

Prowl stares at the floppy ears, the cotton puff tail of an alien sitting across from him. The bunny named Jazz sits on the bed across from him, in the alien bunny’s arms is an Earth bunny. Skywarp coos as he stands in front of Jazz. 

“Okay, enough holding Balorcae, it’s time for me to take him,” Starscream picks up the bunny, holding it up to his face, pink twitching nose to charcoal nose. “Are we ready to take over Easter, my little minion?”

Nose twitches. 

“That’s his yes,” Starscream looks at the three other aliens. 

 

Basket

Sideswipe glances up at Rebecca as she hands him a red and black basket with a tag with his name on it. Glancing at his twin, he sees the other alien with a gold basket with his name on a tag. 

“What do we do with these?” Wheeljack asks with his basket on his head, the handle under his chin like as helmet strap. 

“We put Easter eggs in them,” Rebecca smiles. “We hide the eggs so you guys can find them.”

 

Hunt

Blaster watches as the other aliens search for eggs. He looks down into his basket to see the two eggs he found. He sighs and turns toward the facility. Soundwave stands in front of him. 

“They have eggs hidden inside the facility too,” Soundwave glances at the building. The rest of the aliens look for eggs outside. 

“Could you show me?” Blaster asks, noticing Soundwave’s basket is full. Soundwave nods and leads Blaster into the kitchen to the large black refrigerator. 

“They hide them in there,” Soundwave points to the refrigerator before leaving.

Blaster tugs open the door to see the brown container of eggs. He grabs the container and starts laying the eggs in his basket. He reaches for the next egg carton when he accidentally bumps a green beaker of liquid. The liquid splatters over the eggs in his basket, turning them brown and they crumble moments later. Only one egg doesn’t, it turns a deep emerald color. Blaster picks it up as the egg shell starts to crack. Within the green shell, curled up into a ball is a wet green chick. 

The chick uncurls, shakes itself dry and puffs up in a green fluffy ball. 

“You’re so cute, I’m gonna call you Chickie,” Blaster pets the chick with a finger. 

 

Candy

Scott smiles as the aliens file into the conference room with their baskets in tow. Every alien finds their seat, basket sitting on the table in front of them. His smile wavers as the aliens all turn their heads to him. 

“What do we do with the eggs now?” Shockwave asks, all heads turn to him before turning back to Scott. 

“You open the eggs,” Scott frowns and steps up to Orion Pax. He takes an egg, one of many and opens it in half. Glowing Energon goodies rest inside. The aliens gasp and start taking out their eggs. But instead of opening them, they smash them, Scott winces, making a mental note to add five hundred Easter eggs to their next supply list.


End file.
